Beautiful Soul
by Aloney-on-my-owny
Summary: my first ficcy! song used is 'Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney


Beautiful Soul

What's up peeples? This is my first fanfic EVA! Its 'bout Elie and Haru.

Elie's laying on her bed in her room when she hears a certain sound coming from the room connected to hers, but I'm not going to go into the story too much, so you have to read it yourself!

P.S. I don't own Groove Adventure Rave a.k.a Rave Master kk? Just had to say that

B-fore your start reading.

Sooo... READ ON!!

Elie lay on her bed in her at the inn she, Haru, Musica, Plue, and Griff were staying at.

She was lying there thinking about a certain someone( a/n: we all know who that is now don't we?) when she heard a sound coming from the room connected to hers, which happened to be Haru's room. Quietly she walked over to the door and opened it. She slowly crept into his room and sat by his bed.

Luckily for her his eyes were closed and he had his headphones on, but he was singing a song that she had never heard before. So she sat still and listened.

I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul

Elie let out a small gasp and thought 'Is he talking about me? Or is it some other girl that I don't know about?' she left that at that and continued to listen.

I know that you are something special, to you I'd be always faithful, I want to be what you always needed, then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul, You're the one I wanna chase, you're the one I wanna hold, I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah, you might need time to think it over, but I'm just fine moving forward, I'll ease your mind, if you give me the chance I'll never make you cry common let's try

Jeez' now she had a serious feeling that he was talking about her. Did he really feel that way? She hoped so. Haru started to sing again so she hushed her thinking and listened.

I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul, You're the one I wanna chase, you're the one I wanna hold, I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul

At this part he sang out strongly and passionately, but softly, so as not to wake anyone , making it sound like he truly did mean what he sang. Elie felt like she was in a trance as she listened to Haru sing, how come he never sang like this in her presence?

Am I crazy for wanting you, baby do you think you could want me too, I don't wanna waste your time, do you see the way I do I just wanna know if you feel it too, there is nothing left to hide

Now THAT sounding convincing. Did he really feel that way about her? Oh, why didn't he just tell her straight to her face?! It would definitely sounded like he felt that way about her.

I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul, You're the one I wanna chase, you're the one I wanna hold, I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah

Haru lay there in his bed with his eyes still closed while Elie looked at him with a different look in her eyes.

'Wow, what a song. I wonder if Elie feels the way I do?' Haru thought. 'What if she doesn't? I'd do anything for her. Then again, she won't find out that I care about her so much this way, I have to tell her.'

Haru opened his eyes, and to his surprise, found Elie staring at him, which totally freaked him out, making him jump out of his bed and landing about ten feet away from her.

Elie was surprised when Haru opened his eyes, but started laughing hysterically at the look on his face when he jumped out of his bed.

"Elie, what are you doing in my room?" he asked quietly.

"Err.." Elie started, "Well, I heard some noise coming from your room so I came to check it out."

"Oh" said Haru, "Um... its okay but next time could you knock?"

"Wah, oh sure sorry about that Haru. Oh, by the way, you sing very well." She said

"You heard?!"

"Of course I did silly, my rooms connected to yours you know." She said giggling, "Besides that was a very nice song you sang, it would be hard not to hear it ( a/n: unless you're deaf)."

"Oh, uh, thanks Elie" Haru stammered , his face turning red. 'Well, its now or never' he thought. "Hey Elie?" he said.

"Yes Haru?"

"I was wondering, do you feel the way I do?"

"Well Haru, that depends on how you feel" she said.

"Huh? Oh err well Elie?"

sigh "Yes Haru?"

"I just want you to know, I love you." 'There, I said it!' he thought.

Elie stood there, shocked as it was and didn't say a word.

Haru got worried when she didn't say anything and said, "Its alright if you don't feel the same way Elie" he said looking down , sitting on his bed, "But I wanted you to know how much I care".

Elie saw the sad look on his face and sat down next to him. "Haru, look at me" she said softly.

He looked up at her and saw the strangest look in her eyes. She put her hands and either side of his face, and slowly drew him forward, kissing him passionately.

Fireworks went off inside Haru head, and when she pulled back from that oh-so very song kiss, his face was as red as a tomato, and so was hers.

"I love you to Haru" she said hugging him, "I just didn't know if I could say it".

Endness

Ok, I finally finished that story. Woo-hoo! Just to let you know, the song I used was the song "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney. I had stuck in my head and I thought "This would be perfect for a Haru and Elie fic!' so here it is. Thanks so much for reading, and don't forget to review!!


End file.
